


Bruised Hearts

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: After surviving a disaster at Frasier's apartment on Valentine's Day, Niles realizes that he's been given a second chance at life and is persuaded to confess his love for Daphne in the hopes of winning her heart. (Episode: "Three Valentines").
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 3





	Bruised Hearts

It was the blood that did him in.

He'd always been that way, fainting at the sight of his own plasma. But as he lay sprawled out on the hardwood floor; his ruined Italian silk dress pants at his ankles, he was completely oblivious to the world around him.

Instead of the disaster that was also known as Frasier's apartment, Niles was on a sandy beach.

The sun was shining, the water crystal clear and the most beautiful woman ever to grace the earth was kissing his cheek...

He sighed, wondering how he'd gotten here. But then he realized that he didn't care. He was the luckiest man who ever lived and he wouldn't trade this heavenly moment for kisses on his cheek continued, and his trembling hand reached to touch her hair. And as he did so, she kissed his fingers, sending his heart soaring with love for her.

But something was different.

Her hair was shorter than normal, and much coarser. A very odd thing indeed. However, he didn't care. To him she would always be the most beautiful woman in the world.

And suddenly he found the courage to say what he'd wanted to say for so long;

"I love you so much, Daphne. I-I know that probably comes as a shock, considering that we've been friends for so long. But I hope you'll forgive me for being such a coward. And that being said... How do you feel about me?"

"Woof!"

The kisses on his cheek resumed and he slowly opened his eyes. But instead of the most beautiful goddess in existence, he found himself staring into the eyes of his father's best friend.

"Eddie..."

The dog barked again and Niles groaned as he attempted to sit up. His head was throbbing and the living room, although now in full focus, appeared to be spinning.

"Wh-what happened?"

Eddie barked wildly, as though he assumed that Niles could possibly understand the language of a Jack Russell Terrier.

"Never mind... I'll figure it out."

After what seemed like hours (but was in fact, only a few minutes), Niles managed to pull himself to his feet. But one glance at his injured hand caused a wave of queasiness to overcome him and he staggered over to grab the arm of the sofa in an attempt to steady himself.

Miraculously the queasiness faded, replaced by a rush of memories so intense that he had to close his eyes. Like an intricate puzzle the pieces fell into place and he shuddered.

In the course of just a few short hours, he'd managed to destroy his brother's beloved Cocoa Chanel sofa, not to mention the entire condo. There was foam everywhere; a painful reminder of his attempt to put out the fire of which the smell of burnt fabric lingered in the air.

Still disoriented, he made an extremely bad attempt to put the condo back in order.

And as he did so, the painful memories returned.

It was supposed to be the best night of his life; and it certainly started out that way. Frasier had graciously let Niles use his condo for the sake of his much-anticipated date. After months of trying, he'd finally gotten the attention of Rachel, the president of his wine club.

She was absolutely beautiful, with blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. And when she agreed to his offer to make her a romantic Valentine's Day dinner, he was completely elated. It had to be perfect and until a few hours ago, it had been perfect. The dinner was cooking and all he had to do was sit and wait for her arrival.

But then chaos ensued.

He squeezed his eyes shut, as though doing so would turn the scenario into a bad dream. But as he suspected, it only made the reality that much worse.

Not only had he destroyed Frasier's condo (and their relationship as well, for his brother would never speak to him again after he found out what Niles had done; and therefore would forbid him to ever set foot in the Elliot Bay Towers again), but Rachel never arrived.

Perhaps she sensed that Niles was not the ideal man; a scenario that was becoming far too common. But the reality certainly didn't make it hurt any less.

As he carefully lowered himself into his brother's Eeames chair, one of the few pieces of furniture that was in tact, he closed his eyes, allowing his mind to wander.

His angel would have never stood him up the way Rachel had. Daphne was sweet, considerate and the most wonderful woman he'd ever had the pleasure of knowing. If only she knew how he felt about her.

His brother had warned him time and time again to keep his feelings to himself. And now years had passed since he'd first laid eyes on her-and fallen deeply in love.

Nonetheless, Frasier and his father weren't here now, and it was still Valentine's Day; the perfect day to tell Daphne how he felt about her. If she broke his heart, so be it. He'd be no more crushed than he already was. But he had to try.

Taking one last look around the living room, he had a revelation. It pained him to the core, but he managed to dress himself, and staggered out of the condo, ignoring Eddie's concerned look.

"I have to do this, okay? Don't look at me that way!" he yelled.

The dog whined and Niles felt his heart softening a bit. Reluctantly he returned to the foyer where he patted the dog's head. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Thank you... for saving me. God only knows what would have happened if... Dear God... I wouldn't have ever been able to tell Daphne-."

"Woof! Woof!"

"All right, I'm going! I'm going! Where did she go again? Oh, that's right. Goodbye Eddie."

Eddie barked again as Niles headed for the elevator. Naturally the one time he wanted to quickly leave his brother's condo, the elevator proved to be extremely slow.

"Move already!" He yelled, wincing at the effort it took just to press on the button.

The second the doors opened, he burst into the lobby, heading straight for the parking garage. But when he arrived, he took one look at his car and winced.

He simply couldn't drive in his condition. He ached all over and he knew that he would risk the safety of every driver in Seattle if he even attempted to get behind the wheel. And so reluctantly he settled on the alternative.

The restaurant wasn't that far and if he hurried he could just make it on foot...

No... That would never do. Walking would take hours.

He had to do the unthinkable...

"TAXI!" he yelled, cringing at the thought of getting in a dingy, dirty taxi cab when he had a perfectly respectable BMW in the parking garage.

Amazingly a cab appeared within seconds and he could see the driver glaring at him through the window.

"You want a ride or not?"

"Oh... Um... Yes."

Niles' throat was tight as he climbed into the cab, shuddering at the image of how many other people had sat in the cheap faux leather seat.

But Russano's Restaurant wasn't that far and he could barely manage to reach into his pocket for his wallet, much less set forth the effort to wipe off the seat with his handkerchief.

"Where to?"

"Um... Russano's... O-on 14th and Metropolitan."

Before he could settle himself in the seat, the taxi sped off, jerking him backwards and causing unimaginable pain.

The ride took less time than humanly possible and Niles quickly lost count of how many laws the driver had broken. But before he could even try, the taxi came to a screeching halt in front of Russano's.

"Twenty Bucks."

Niles' eyes widened in stunned amazement.

"For a two mile taxi ride? That's outrageous! A ride to the Space Needle doesn't cost that much!"

"You better pay up or I'm going to call the cops!" the driver snapped. "I'm tired of you homeless bums always begging for rides and then not paying!"

Niles was so bewildered he could hardly breathe and his mouth fell open in horror.

"How dare you call me homeless? I'll have you know that I am a distinguished and respected psychiatrist in this city!"

The cab driver looked him up and down, clearly not believing a word that Niles was saying.

"Whatever you say, pal. Just give me the money so I can get out of here."

Wearily, Niles reached into his pocket, and removed a twenty dollar bill handing it to the driver.

"What? No tip?"

Niles scoffed. "For almost killing me? I should think not!"

"Get out!"

"All right. Just give me a few... Ooohhh..."

The effort to get out of the cab made him question whether or not he was doing the right thing but he barely had time to glance back at the curb when the taxi sped off.

Slowly he walked into the restaurant, hoping to find any sign of Daphne. His father would be livid that Niles had interrupted their evening, but he no longer cared what anyone thought.

He only cared about Daphne.

"Excuse, me... Do you have a reservation?" The maître'd asked when Niles finally made it to the host stand.

"Um... No I was just..."

"I'm sorry... Our restaurant is for those with reservations only and if you don't have one, I'll have to ask you to leave."

"I don't want a table. I just want to-."

"Look, I know that it's hard living on the streets, especially in the middle of winter, but there are shelters that can-."

Niles face was flushed with rage. "I'M NOT HOMELESS! MY NAME IS DR. NILES CRANE!"

"Well, Mr... Crane... that's very nice, but I still have to insist that you leave. It's Valentine's Day and we are very busy so if you'll just be on your way-."

"But that's why I'm here!"  
"Alone?"

Niles swallowed hard, trying to rid himself from the painful memory of what had transpired at Frasier's apartment.

"Yes, alone. Now all I want to do is talk to one of your guests and then I promise I'll leave. Just give me five minutes, okay? Ten tops."

The maître'd sighed. "All right, ten minutes but no more, do you understand?"

Relieved, Niles shook the man's hand wincing at the effort it took. Deliberately ignoring the man, he walked into the restaurant, searching for any sign of Daphne.

And when he saw her, he stopped in his tracks; his pained heart paining him even further. For his beautiful selfless angel... was crying.

Curious, he hid behind a wall that gave him a perfect view of their table. She sat next to his father looking so beautiful that he was sure he would faint from breathlessness.

His heart beat faster and he longed to go to her, but he didn't dare disturb her; not until he found out why she was so upset.

He leaned foreword, trying his hardest not to be seen. He shouldn't be eavesdropping like this, but he simply had to know.

"I think I'm going to order the steak. How about you...Daphne, what's wrong?"

Niles heart sank, watching his angel dissolve into tears. He would give anything to hold her in his arms.

"Well, look around you!" Daphne was saying. "Nothing but couples in love! It's never going to be me! I'm just going to end up a dried up old maid in a quilted bathrobe and a smelly deaf cat on me lap!"

Martin handed her a glass of water. "Come on, now you know that's not true. Here... drink this water and you'll feel better."

"I'm so sorry for getting so upset." Daphne said, wiping her eyes. "I don't know what came over me. I haven't been this upset since... New Year's Eve!"

When she began to sob again, Martin looked around awkwardly, prompting Niles to move further out of view.

"Don't cry Daphne. You're going to find someone. I just know it!"

She turned to him in surprise. "How do you know?"

"Well, you're a great person."

"I am?"

"Sure you are! You have a lot of great qualities."

"Thank you, Mr. Crane. That's very sweet."

"Are you better now?"

She nodded tearfully.

"All right. Then let's order."

Daphne glanced at her menu and then absently laid it over her plate.

"What kind of qualities?"

"Well..."

"I'll tell you."

Martin and Daphne looked up in surprise to find Niles standing behind them. At the sight of his disheveled appearance, their mouths fell open.

"Niles! What are you doing here? You look like you've been hit by a bus!" Martin yelled.

Niles lowered his head in shame. "Actually that would have been more pleasant than what I've just been through."

"What happened?"

"Well... I'll get to that later, but first..."

Daphne looked him up and down and he was more ashamed than ever. When her hand reached for his and squeezed, his heart beat so rapidly that he was sure she could hear it.

"Oh, Dr. Crane you're hurt!"

"No, I'm... fine, Daphne. But thank you for your kind-."

She rose to her feet and began brushing off his jacket, running her fingers through his hair. The sensation of her touch caused him to shiver.

"Nonsense, you're not fine. Just look at you! This is awful! What happened?"

"I'd like to know that myself!" the waiter said as he approached the table. "Do you have a reservation, Sir?"

"Um, no I don't, but I'll only be a minute. I just wanted to talk to her."

Daphne's eyes widened. "You came here for me?"

"Yes."

He smiled as her cheeks turned pink and she appeared flustered. "I'm sorry, Daphne. I don't want to make you uncomfortable and I didn't mean to intrude on your date with Dad, but-."

"This is your brother, ma'am?"

They turned to the waiter in confusion.

"No, he's me friend. This is his father, me date."

The waiter nodded. "Okay, whatever. But will someone please order already?"

"All right, I will." Martin said. "I'll have the steak. Daphne what are you having?"

Daphne stared at Niles. "I-I...I need a few more minutes."

"Very well." The waiter sighed as he walked away.

"Dr. Crane, I don't understand. What on earth would you want to see me for?"

"Because I need to tell you something."

"Oh geez, can't it wait Niles? You and Frasier always pick the worst times to intrude-."

"Be quiet old man!" Daphne snapped, never taking her eyes off of Niles. "Dr. Crane has something to say."

Niles swallowed hard. "Well... I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Dad and it breaks my heart to hear you say that no one will ever love you. Because it's simply not true. And Dad is right. You have a lot of wonderful qualities."

"I-I do?"

"Oh Daphne... I can't even begin to list them all. Th-the maître'd only gave me ten minutes and I've already exceeded that so I'm sure he's going to throw me out any minute. But I can't leave without saying I came here to say. You're sweet, generous, and beautiful and the most selfless angel I've ever known, and I love you with all my heart."

Daphne's hand went to her chest and she stared at him in disbelief.

"Wh-what did you say?"

"I said I love you with all my heart."

Tears began to slide down her cheeks and he thought nothing of reaching into his pants pocket and handing her his handkerchief.

"Dr. Crane, that's so sweet. And I love you too. You're me best friend and I don't know what I'd do without you."

His heart warmed at her words, but he knew that they were meant in friendship. If there were only a way to show her how he felt. His fingers trembled as he took her hands and lowered himself to one knee, smiling at the gasps and sighs from those seated around him.

"Niles, what are you doing?" Martin yelled.

"Something I should have done a long time ago, Dad."

Daphne stared at him in disbelief, and Niles was aware of the hushed whispers of the women around him, pointing as they exclaimed "He's going to propose!"

"Niles, this is ridiculous!" Martin protested. "You can't propose marriage! You two aren't even-."

"I-I'm not asking Daphne to marry me, Although I would love nothing more." Niles said, wincing at the throbbing pain in his knee where the carpet rubbed against his injury. "I just..."

She was crying openly now, a steady stream of tears sliding down her cheeks. Her lower lip was trembling and Niles could feel his voice start to break.

"What did you want to say, Dr. Crane?"

"I want to ask you for your heart, as I give you mine. I love you, Daphne. I've loved you for as long as I've known you but I've never had the courage to tell you... Until tonight. You see... something did happen at Frasier's earlier. Something terrible and if it had been any worse, I might not be here right now."

Daphne reached out and caressed his cheek. "Oh Dr. Crane... I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"I realized that I had to come here... to tell you how I felt because if something were to happen to me, I'd never be able to tell you how much I love you... and how long I've been wanting to hold you in my arms, comfort you when you're hurting and kiss you the way you deserve to be kissed. So if you'll have me, I'm here for you... and I want so much to give you my heart. I love you, Daphne."

"I... don't know what to say."

"Say yes... say anything... Even that you don't feel the same way about me as I feel about you. But please... I have to know how you feel."

She swallowed hard and glanced at Martin who, to Niles' surprise was smiling.

"Go ahead Daphne. Tell him how you feel."

"But-."

"I told you that you wouldn't end up alone."

Niles smiled when he felt his father's hand on his shoulder, and then returned his attention to Daphne, where he brushed away her tears with his thumbs.

"So..."

"All right. You're the sweetest man I've ever known and I can't thank you enough for all that you've done... especially tonight. You've made me happier than I ever thought I could be and I'll never forget it."

"So does that mean..."

"Yes, Dr. Crane... I love you and not just out of friendship. But real love... the kind of love that we both deserve."

His heart melted in ten fold and he slowly rose to his feet, taking her in his arms. They kissed without reserve, paying no attention to the cheers and applause from those around them.

And when the kisses ended, the waiter returned with Martin's steak.

"Here you are, sir. Just the way you like it."

"Thanks."

"Did the lady decide what she's having?"

Martin stared at Niles and Daphne with a smile on his face.

"I don't think they'll be staying much longer."

The waiter nodded and then left.

"I'm sorry for ruining your dinner, Dad." Niles said, sighing at the way Daphne was holding him in her arms.

"Aw, you didn't ruin anything. It was getting damn boring in here before you came."

Daphne gasped in horror. "Mr. Crane, how can you say such a horrible thing?"

"Now, don't get all bent out of shape! Why don't you two just go home and I'll finish my dinner."

"Alone?"

"Yes, Niles. Alone!"

"But Dad, I can't leave you alone on Valentine's Day! What will Frasier think?"

"The hell with what he thinks! He's probably in some hotel room with some woman whom he's never going to see more than twice. You two just go home and enjoy what's left of Valentine's Day."

Daphne smiled and hugged Martin warmly, laughing when he cringed at the kiss she placed on his cheek.

"How are you going to get home, Dad?"

"I'll think of something. Duke's place isn't that far away. I'll stop in there for a beer and I'm sure he'll give me a ride home."

"Come on, Dr. Crane let's get you home." Daphne said, linking her arm through Niles.

They went outside and Daphne began to look around. "Where's your car?"

"Oh... Actually... I took a cab."

"You-you what?"

"I-I didn't think I should be driving."

"What makes you say th-Oh Dr. Crane! Your knee! It's bleeding!"

He looked down, wincing at the sudden pain.

"Come on, we'll take my car. I'll just get you home and get you all fixed up."

"That's very sweet of you, Daphne but you don't need to go to all of that trouble."

"Nonsense. It's the least I can do for someone that I love."

Before he could protest, she took his face in her hands and kissed him gently, as though he were a precious treasure.

The sensation of her lips on his made his knees weak and he held onto her arm to keep from fainting.

Slowly they made their way to her car and within minutes they had arrived at the Elliot Bay Towers. Niles' anxiety increased in ten-fold as they rode up the elevator to the nineteenth floor.

Dear God, what would she think when she saw what he'd done to her home? She'd be livid and there was no doubt in his mind that she would think twice about her feelings.

They stood in the doorway, and he prayed silently as she fumbled in her purse for her keys.

"Here they are."

But the second she tried to put the key into the lock, he gently pushed her hand away.

"What's wrong?"

"Daphne, there's something I should tell you before we go inside. You see..."

"Now, whatever happened, I'm sure it's fine. Your brother will understand."

He shook his head sadly. "I don't think there's any possible way that he's going to understand this. And you're bound to be ashamed of me as well."

She kissed his lips so tenderly that he thought he might cry. "I could never be ashamed of you. I love you. And even though I wasn't sure of that before tonight, I'm sure now."

"All right. But first let me explain what happened."

He took her hand and led her to a bench that sat in a corner of the lobby; sitting down beside her. And it was there that he told her the whole sad story. When he was finished, he looked away in shame.

"Oh my..."

"Does that mean..."

She took his chin in her hand and gently turned him to face her.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you. That dreadful woman doesn't know what a wonderful man she lost, standing you up like that. You went to all that trouble to show her a romantic evening and this is the thanks you get for it?"

"But what about Frasier's sofa? And the apartment? It's in ruins and I'm afraid it will never be the same. Frasier will probably forbid me to ever set foot in there again!"

Daphne kissed him once more.

"He can't stop me from seeing the man I love. And it can't be that bad. Come on. Let's go inside."

Reluctantly he stood and walked to the door, swallowing hard as she turned the door knob.

When he pushed the door open, Daphne gasped in disbelief, her eyes moving around the condo.

"Oh..."

"It's horrible I know. I never meant for this to happen, Daphne. I swear it! But it was one thing after another and then-."

"I'm so sorry..." She said, surprising him by pulling him into her arms.

He leaned against her, melting at the touch of her comforting hand moving up and down his back.

"But Daphne..."

"You've had an awful night and I'm so glad that you weren't hurt worse in that fire. I don't know what I would have done if..."

She started to cry and immediately he wrapped his arms around her, surprised to find her trembling.

"I don't want to lose you." She cried against his shirt. "I love you so much."

The words made him happier than he ever dreamed.

"I love you too, Daphne and you won't lose me. Because I'll never leave you. I plan on loving you for the rest of my life-and through eternity."

They kissed without reserve, giving no thought to Eddie who was staring at them. For at that moment it was just the two of them, lost in each other's arms.

When the kisses ended, Niles looked around the living room.

"I suppose I should start cleaning this up a little more."

"That can wait. Now just sit here and I'll get something for those injuries."

Niles sat in his father's chair and within minutes Daphne returned with the first aid kit and a pair of Frasier's sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Now, just sit still and I'll have these wounds cleaned up in no time."

She tended to his injuries as tenderly as possible and then waited while he went to change his clothes.

"All right. Now, just relax right there and I'll get some blankets to cover up this sofa. We'll explain it to your brother when he gets home."

As she quickly went around the room, gathering blankets and placing them over the sofa, he smiled contentedly.

"Daphne, can I tell you something?"

She smiled and sat in the chair next to him, taking his hands. "Of course you can."

When her brown eyes met his he sighed, forgetting what he was going to say.

"What is it?"

He brushed a lock of hair from her forehead. "I love you, Daphne. I wish there was something I could give you. Some flowers or candy to show you how much you mean to me."

She began to cry and he brushed away her tears.

"You don't have to give me anything. You've already made this the best Valentine's Day I could ever hope for. I love you too. Thank you for everything you've done. I'll never forget it, and I don't know how to thank you."

"Just knowing that you love me is more than enough thanks. Happy Valentine's Day, Daphne."

She gave him a kiss that left him breathless.

"Happy Valentine's Day... Niles."

THE END


End file.
